The present invention relates to support poles. In particular, an extendable pole is provided for supporting articles above the ground or floor, such as camouflage netting and tarpaulins. The support pole of the present invention is particularly well suited for use in hostile environments due to its high degree of resistance to fouling caused by environmental contamination.
Presently known poles adapted for supporting camouflage netting ("camo poles") are commonly manufactured from fiberglass or aluminum and are divided into segments that plug together using conventional tent pole techniques. The incremental length adjustment available for this type of pole is limited to the length of the pole segments. It is desirable to provide a support pole that provides smaller incremental length adjustments.
Other types of known camo poles provide continuous length adjustment capability using friction mechanisms. Most presently available designs for telescoping poles use (1) a metal tang with a hole in it attached to the top of the lower pole segment by an articulating wire link that acts as a one way ratchet allowing extension but not retraction, or (2) a camming type lock that forces an inner tube cam radially into the inner surface of the outer tube to lock the tubes to a selected length. Both of these telescoping pole designs rely on friction to support the full load placed on the pole, and they can become fouled or weakened by water, sand, or other environmental factors. Furthermore, these types of locking mechanisms tend to collapse completely if the pole is overloaded.
A telescoping camo pole is needed that has an adjustable length but that does not rely entirely on a friction lock to support the load placed on the pole, and that is highly resistant to fouling by sand, mud and other environmental factors.